The Iron Warrior
' The Iron Warrior ' Part 1 After the Toa Nuva left the island of Xia, the Hagah got to work. Norik started giving commands, “Pouks bring those trees to life…Gaaki use your spear to cool down the dragon…Bomonga, Kualus keep the tahtorak caged… I’ll help cool down the kanohi dragon.” “Hey where’s Iruini?” Pouks asked. “Up here,” Iruini yelled “Can you bring these masks to life?” “Sure”, he replied triggering his mask of animation to bring the masks to life. Pouks commanded the masks to climb in front of the kanohi dragon’s eyes. “Kualus switch” Pouks yelled as he shot a beam of rock at the already made prison. Kualus started to try and freeze the kanohi dragon. Tahtorak broke free from the cage. Bomonga used his shield rhotuka spinner to protect Pouks and himself from falling debris. “I have an idea” Gaaki shouted “The Protodermis Seal. If we can get them close enough together we should be able to seal them both together.” The Toa Hagah started herding both of the dragons into a corner. “1...2...3...NOW” Gaaki yelled and all of them let out their elemental blasts freezing the two dragons with the protodermis seal. The people of Xia thanked the Toa Hagah. After that they left on their long journey back to Metru Nui. Part 2 On their way back from Xia the Toa Hagah ran into the Makuta Toban. He had attacked them when they were on the island of Thrax, the island of the Visorak. Toban had taken control of a bunch of Visorak. Toban is the Makuta of Thrax. He wears the Kanohi Sapor, the mask of Element Draining. He likes to give his opponents a chance knowing they won’t win. He likes to see them spasmodic, like Visorak before crushing them like the bugs they are. He thinks fighting is a big game. The last one standing wins. And he always wins. He carries two shadow blades and a shoulder mounted shadow launcher. Toban let the visorak do their work. The Toa quickly beat them. Norik had quickly used his slowing disk on Toban but Toban returned the favor by slowing down all of the Toa. Pouks and Bomonga made the earth and rock beneath his feet crumble. That is when Toban got mad. All of the sudden everything sped back up. The ground beneath Toban’s feet came back together. Norik tried to shoot a fireball at Toban. Nothing happened. Not even a warm air came from his hand. “Is this what you were trying to do” Toban yells as he unleashes a fire blast at Kualus. Kualus dodges it and fires his paralyze rhotuka spinner at Toban. He freezes it two inches from his mask. Pouks tries to make a stone prison around Toban but nothing happens. “I think we’ve lost our elemental powers” Gaaki admits. “What a smart Toa” Toban replied Toban unleashes blasts of air, fire, water, stone, ice and earth. Iruini teleports away. Pouks used his mask of animation to bring a stream of water to protect them. Bomonga used his mask of density control to make the water denser. Toban teleported to where Iruini was. Iruini tries to teleport away but can’t, Toban had confused him. Then Toban put him to sleep. He uses a power scream, hoping it will knock out the rest of the Toa. All of the sudden a rhotuka comes out of the bushes and makes a wall of iron which blocks the scream. Out of the bushes emerges a Toa with copper armor. “Hello,” the Toa says, “I am Toa Pliro. I am a Toa Hordika.” Part 3 Pliro used his whip-like Iron Lashers to hold Toban at bay. Toban tried to use his power over gravity to crush Pliro but he was too fast. Before Toban knew it he was fleeing back to his base. Pliro led the Toa Hagah to a cave on the other side of the island. Once Iruini woke up he asked “Who are you? Who was he? How did you become a Toa Hordika? And …..” “Too many questions,” Pliro responded “but I will answer them all. I am Pliro. I am or was a Toa of iron. That is the Makuta Toban. He and I have fought for years and neither has won. And I will tell you the tale of how I became a Toa Hordika. I was part of a team of Toa. We were the Toa Kecur. There was Sido a Toa of Plasma, Rideth a Toa of lightening, Videt a Toa of Gravity, Scimel a Toa of Plant Life and my closest friend Dilsel a Toa of Stone. We were on our way to Xia to pick up a weapon shipment for Turaga Chav when we ran into Toban here. We did our best to beat him but in a few days he had over powered all of us except Dilsel and I. We fled to this shelter. Toban had sent some Visorak after us. When they got here Dilsel used his mask of translation to talk to them. He convinced them not to take us to Toban. That was the last time he had ever used his mask. They still turned us into Toa Hordika. We trained each other and learned to control the beast side of us or at least I did. I may have lost my mask and elemental powers but I was ten times faster than before and ten times stronger. Dilsel wasn’t able to control the beast as well as I did. One night I awoke and he was gone. I started searching the island for him. I finally heard the noise of battle. I headed to the noise as fast as I could. When I got there I saw Dilsel fighting Toban. Dilsel had beaten Toban to the ground. He was always the strongest. Dilsel looked at me and then said ‘This is for our fallen brothers and sister then he turned back to Toban right as Toban used blast of heat vision to knock Dilsel off of him. Then Toban crushed him with his magnetism power and looked at me. ‘Your next’ Toban howled with a grin. Ever since then we have fought and we will keep fighting.” “What a sad story” Gaaki stated. All of the sudden there was a rumbling. Hundreds of Visorak stormed into their base. Part 4 The Visorak kept coming. Finally Pliro fired one of his iron rhotuka spinners and sealed the Toa into the cave. By this time the Toa had regained their elemental powers. Pouks and Bomonga dug a way out the other side of the cave. “Quickly,” Pliro yelled “this way. I know a way off of the island.” “Then what are we waiting for.” Iruini replied “let’s g….” a blast of searing heat hit him in the back. He fell to the ground. The Toa turned around knowing who they would find. “Toban,” Pliro yelled angrily “Don’t talk Toa I’m tired of fighting you. This will be your final battle.” Toban interrupted. “Go, run to the boat it’s behind that boulder,” Pliro told the Toa Hagah “I’ll keep care of Toban.” With that they ran to the boulder. “I’ll beat you and then your friends. You don’t stand a chance.” Toban used his Vacuum power to take the air out of Pliro’s lungs. Then he unleashed sonic blasts, electrical blasts and heat vision. Pliro was on his knees. Right when Toban was about to kill Pliro, Iruini stepped in the way. He was pummeled with plasma and power beams. “It’s your turn to leave Pliro. Go! I will beat Toban as my last duty to Mata Nui and to the Toa Hagah.” Pliro ran to the boat but before he left he yelled to Iruini “Take of the mask.” Then he ran to the boat where the Toa Hagah were. Iruini teleported in front of Toban and took his mask. It was easy because he took Toban off guard. That weakened Toban and gave Iruini his control over air back. Iruini then sent a small tornado at Toban. Then he unleashed concentrated on the air around him and once the cyclone died down he unleashed an air nova blast which annihilated Toban, himself and every other living thing on the island. When Pliro arrived on the boat the other Toa were surprised. That’s when they realized Iruini wasn’t there. “Where is he,” Norik demanded “Where is Iruini.” “He sacrificed himself to beat save me and beat Toban. And…” all of the sudden there was a big bang. All of the Toa turned around just to see Toban, Iruini and a ton of Visorak shoot up into the air and plummet back down into the sea. “He’s dead.” Gaaki said sadly. “But he gave his life saving our lives and to destroy Toban” Bomonga reminded her. The Toa took the boat and restarted their trip back to Metru Nui, but this time with Pliro not Iruini. ---- Characters Toa Hagah(Iruini, Pouks, Norik, Gaaki, Bomonga and Kualas) Hordes of Visorak Makuta Toban Toa Pliro Kanohi Dragon Tahtorak Toa Kecur(Disel,Videt,Sido,Rideth and Scimel) Category:Stories